Muerte Por Mi
by o-Pansy-o
Summary: ¿Alguna vez as deseado que alguien se muera por tenerte? ¿Que harias para lograrlo? PP/DM. Dejen Reviews !
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1 – Perdido en Ti (Diego González)

Eran exactamente las 11:15 cuando sus ojos se abrían poco apoco, observando la cabellera rubia que dormía a un lado de ella, se sentó en la cama llevándose el cabello estoposo para atrás y se despojo de su sabana para ajar a desayunar. Se miro en el espejo y comenzó a quitarse el maquillaje que quedaba de la noche pasada, dejando lucir sus hermosos ojos verde aceituna con naturalidad.

Bajo las largas escaleras algo agotada y camino un poco mas hasta llegar al jardín, donde le encantaba desayunar. Se sirvió un poco de jugo de naranja y lo tomo en pequeños sorbos. Pensaba en la noche anterior, tratando de recordar lo que había sucedido, pues hasta ahora sus memorias eran muy borrosas. Se sobo la sien tratando de aliviar su dolor de cabeza, hasta que algo la distrajo.

Pansy Parkinson.- dijo una voz familiar a su espalda.- ¿Por qué demonios te levantas tan temprano?.- dijo bostezando una chica sentándose frente a ella. Sienna era hermosa, tenía el cabello rubio dorado ondulado y largo, facciones muy finas y labios delgados, además de tener unos brillantes ojos miel y una piel que parecía de porcelana.

La resaca no me deja en paz.- dijo Pansy algo divertida.

Agg, ni lo menciones.- se quejo la rubia.- Estuvo demasiado divertido ayer.- dijo ahora sonriente.- Sabes que lo repetirán hoy?.- pregunto entusiasmada.

¿Qué?, Por Merlín, no creo que mi cuerpo soporte mas alcohol.-

Oh vamos! Siempre dices lo mismo y terminas siendo el alma de la fiesta.- Hizo una pausa dudando.- además Draco no te quitaba la mirada de encima.-

Pansy solo sonrió, amaba las fiestas, pero odiaba las consecuencias. Sienna Henley era su vecina y su inseparable cómplice desde el 1er. Grado en Hogwarts. Habían vivido de todo juntas y se convirtieron en las mejores amigas en poco tiempo. Ella junto a Pansy y otra chica Slytherin eran la realeza de Slytherin, pasando incluso por encima de las chicas de séptimo. Las chicas reían descontroladamente recordando cosas que habían hecho bao la influencia del alcohol.

Mientras, en una habitación oscura, un chico atravesaba la puerta abrazando a una pelinegra por la espalda, besaba su cuello con desesperación mientras la chica disfrutaba. La volteo hacia el y beso sus labios salvajemente. Ella respondía con gusto, mientras intentaba quitarle la corbata y desabotonaba su camisa, dejando su pálido pecho al descubierto. Al contacto de la mano de ella con su pecho, el chico estremeció y tuvo que recargarse en la pared. Sin dejar de besarla el le levantaba la corta falda para rozar con suavidad sus piernas, mientras a ella se le aceleraba mas el corazón cada vez que aquella mano subía hacia su trasero.

Se separo de el para admirarlo y el aprovecho para quitarle la blusa lentamente, viendo ahora lo que su sostén tapaba el chico se excito mas. La cargo con fuerza y ella lo abrazo con sus piernas. Camino hasta llegar a la cama y la dejo caer con suavidad. Rápidamente se deshizo de sus pantalones, dejando ver como la excitación se 

apoderaba de su cuerpo, la chica se estremecía, al sentir sus manos calidas quitarle las pequeñas pantaletas.

El chico se coloco sobre ella besando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, haciendo pequeños mordiscos en algunos puntos específicos en los que ella gemía. Y al fin llego a su parte favorita, empezó a acariciar sus senos, no eran ni pequeños ni grandes, simplemente eran perfectos.

Draco!.- grito la chica mientras se perdía en el placer que él le ocasionaba. Eso lo volvió loco y rápida pero delicadamente entro en ella, haciendo que la pelinegra dejara escapar un pequeño gemido y mordiera su labio inferior con sensualidad.

Los movimientos pasaron de ser lentos y delicados a rápidos y salvajes. Estaba agotado, pero no pensaba parar, amaba como se escuchaba su nombre en la voz excitada de ella. Podía sentir como cada vez que ella lo nombraba su piel se enchinaba y un delicioso escalofrío lo llenaba. La tomo con cuidado y la coloco sobre el. Ahora a ella le tocaba el trabajo duro. Ella gustosa lo acepto y recargándose el pecho de él, comenzó, iba de arriba abajo suavemente. Sus movimientos eran perfectos y hacían que el rubio llegara al éxtasis. El, se agarraba la cabeza sin saber que hacer, pues ese placer parecía no tener fin y lo estaba volviendo loco.

Pansy!.- grito finalmente despertando de aquel exquisitos sueño. Respiraba agitadamente mientras pestañaba cada segundo, tratando de quitar esas imágenes de su mente. Se sentó en la cama y volteo a ver su entrepierna descubriendo que todo había sido uno mas de esos sueños.

Se levanto de su cama y fue directo a la ducha, agua fría era lo que necesitaba. "Aahg" exclamó al sentir el agua helada caer por su espalda. Dejo que el agua lo relajara y esperaba que despejara su mente de esos pensamientos con Pansy, cosa que no sucedió. Últimamente pensaba mucho en ella, ya no como su incondicional amiga sino mas bien en algo mas que una amistad.

Salio de su baño y miro el reloj negro que colgaba de su pared, eran las 6 de la tarde. Al parecer había sido una noche muy alocada, ya que los elfos domésticos aun no terminaban de limpiar los desastres ocurridos la noche anterior. Comenzó a caminar por los jardines de su mansión, pensando una vez mas en Pansy, algo debió embrujarlo pues nunca había pensado en ella de esa manera, siempre la había respetado y claro que siempre había admitido que era una chica totalmente hermosa, de pies a cabeza.

Se sentó en una de las bancas que daba a su pequeño lago, veía a los peces saltar pocas veces y algunos pájaros bañándose en las fuentes a su alrededor. Todo parecía muy primaveral, demasiado cursi para su gusto. De pronto escucho gritos del otro lado del jardín, pero por la gran distancia no lograba distinguir que pasaba.

Señor, sus amigos llegaron.- dijo haciendo mil reverencias el elfo domestico.

Y me lo dices hasta ahora grandísimo imbécil.- dijo el chico molesto, ahora reconociendo los gritos de sus amigos.

Mil disculpas señor, pero no quisieron esperar a que le avisara y …-

No tienen porque hacerte caso, tonto.- dijo el chico caminando deprisa.- Desaparece de mi vista.- le dijo duramente.

Y en eso la vio de nuevo, en su traje de baño, bikini para ser mas específicos. Se veía totalmente preciosa. Su cabello caía con clase en su espalda y su piel se empezaba a broncear, haciéndola ver muy sexy. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca pudo notar que tenia unos labios delgados y carnosos y de color claro, se veían muy apetecibles. Pansy noto que la mirada de Draco no dejaba de posarse en ella, así que no espero mucho en mostrar una actitud coqueta y empezó a jugar con su cabello.

Buenos días!!.- dijo Sienna muy animada.- Wow, ¿Draco, no dormiste?.-

Recién me levanto.- dijo el chico con cara de pocos amigos.

Que bien!. A mi alguien me levanto a las 11 de la mañana!.- dijo la rubia mirando a Pansy.

Bien pudiste quedarte dormida.- Respondió Pansy algo molesta.

Bueno, a callar ya.- Ordeno Blaise.- y entremos a la piscina de una vez.-

Las dos chicas no dudaron para nada en entrar al agua, amarraron su cabello en una coleta, se quitaron sus gafas de sol y saltaron al agua. Mojando a Draco, quien no lo agradeció mucho, aun seguía de mal humor por la resaca. Pansy volteo a verlo y le sonrió coquetamente. Draco no se inmuto en lo absoluto, pero por dentro moría por llevársela a la cama de una vez por todas. En pocos minutos Draco entro en la piscina y los chicos comenzaron a divertirse igual que la noche anterior. De pronto salieron de la casa de playa Nicole y Nott, con cara de desvelados. Pansy y Sienna voltearon a verse sorprendidas pero sonriendo.

Buenos días Nicole.- le saludo Pansy.- ¿Dormiste bien?.- pregunto en tono burlón.

Creo que hizo de todo menos dormir.- dijo Sienna riendo, mientras Draco y Blaise se agarraban a carcajadas.

Que graciosas niñas.- dijo Nicole, era la tercera en la realeza Slytherin y como no debía serlo si el solo verla te impresionaba. Tenia un cabello deslumbrante color café lacio y unos ojos azules increíbles.

La chica se metió de inmediato a la piscina y nado hasta llegar con sus amigas para contar todo lo que había sucedido esa noche (que era mucho). Mientras los chicos tomaban cervezas a la orilla de la piscina. Hablaban de la noche que habían pasado Nott y Nicole, Blaise lo felicitaba por habérsela llevado a la cama, lo cual le había costado casi 3 meses, cosa que no pasaba con las demás chicas. Pero las princesas de Slytherin no eran nada fáciles.

Sin duda alguna la mas difícil es Pansy.- dijo Blaise volteando a ver a las 3 chicas.

Por supuesto!.- dijo de inmediato Nott.- Sabes que lo intente con ella casi un año, hasta que me canse.-

Oh vamos, sabias que nada pasaría con ella.- dijo Draco totalmente seguro de lo que decía.

¿Y tu como lo sabes? Talvez si hubiera seguido insistiendo ya seria completamente mía.-

"Completamente suya" Que absurdo sonaba eso. Era obvio que Pansy Parkinson no se fijaría en alguien como Nott, no era feo, pero para nada se comparaba a Draco Malfoy y se sabe que las chicas como Pansy van por lo mejor.

Ni siquiera Malfoy a podido con ella.- dijo Blaise.- Así que creo que nosotros dos tenemos menos posibilidades.-dijo algo desanimado.- Es una lastima, la verdad es que ella esta…- no termino de decir la frase pero por su cara se podía saber exactamente a que se refería.

Y así continuo la tarde, entre risas y comentarios las horas parecieron minutos. Los chicos Slytherins se divertía sanamente, aunque no por mucho, ya que a las 10 de la noche empezaron a llegar todas las serpientes del 6to y 7mo grado. Draco subió a su habitación para ponerse ropa mas cómoda. Pero algo le llamo la atención, del otro lado del pasillo se encontraba Blaise husmeando, tratando de ver lo que pasaba dentro de una habitación. Camino hacia allá y noto que la puerta estaba entreabierta. Dentro estaban las chicas, discutiendo lo que se pondrían para esta noche.

Ahora viene lo bueno.- le comento por lo bajo a Draco, quien ya estaba mas interesado en ver lo que sucedería.

Sienna ya se había cambiado de ropa, igual que Nicole, pero Pansy aun andaba en toalla. El corazón de Draco se acelero al ver a la chica en ropa interior. Ahí estaba ella, justo como la recordaba en sus sueños. Su piel era blanca, parecía ser muy suave, su precioso cabello negro le llegaba justo antes del broche del brassier. Era extraño, de la noche a la mañana, Draco no podía sacar a la pelinegra de su cabeza. Además, esa escena no lo ayudaba en lo absoluto. En eso la chica volteo a la puerta, percatándose de que estaba abierta.

Draco y Blaise corrieron en diferentes direcciones y se escondieron en otros dormitorios lo suficientemente rápido para que al momento en que Pansy escaneara el pasillo con su mirada, no se percatara de su presencia.

Draco entro rápidamente a la habitación y recargo su cabeza en la puerta. No podía seguir así, debía hacer algo o se volvería verdaderamente loco. Mientras tanto, las chicas se reían y criticaban a las chicas de otras casas, sobretodo a las sangre sucias. Hubo un momento de silencio, en el que las chicas aprovecharon para maquillarse, hasta que Nicole miro a Sienna con ojos cómplices.

¿y?.- dijo mirado a Pansy.

¿Qué? .- dijo desconcertada.

¿Qué harás al respecto?.-Al ver la cara indiferente de Pansy continuo.- Con Draco, tonta.-

¿Qué quieres que haga?.- dijo aun sin comprender.

¿eres de lento aprendizaje?.- pregunto desesperada Nicole.

Pansy, se sabe que tu estas enamoradísima de Draco y que te has guardado para estar intocable cuando llegue el momento de estar con el. Y creo que el momento ya llego.- dijo Sienna.

Ja.- Bufo Pansy.- ¿Tu como sabes que me he guardado para él?.- dijo un poco indignada.

¿Ah no?.- pregunto Sienna desafiante. Pansy se quedo callada.

Pues como habíamos ya mencionado. En estos días él se muere por ti.- dijo Nicole

Y yo ya les dije, que son puros cuentos suyos.-

Ah no, hoy lo comprobé.- Nicole había notado que la puerta estaba abierta y alcanzo a ver que unos ojos grises miraban a su amiga con especial interés. Pero ella se quedo callada, sabia que esto llevaría a algo interesante, hasta que vio un pequeño bulto creciente en los pantalones del rubio.- Entonces fue cuando te dije que estaba abierta la puerta.-

Pansy no dijo nada, pensándolo bien, no le molestaba que Draco la admirara de esa manera, al contrario, le parecía fascinante. Finalmente las 3 chicas bajaron a una fiesta ya muy animada. Pasaron por la multitud, la cual volteaba a verlas anonadada. Atravesaron el salón, hasta llegar a una pequeña sala de sillones negros de piel, estos ya estaban ocupados por unas chicas de séptimo. Sienna se cruzo de brazos esperando a que se movieran… y lo hicieron.

Oh gracias, que amables.- les dijo Pansy con una hipócrita sonrisa.

De un momento a otro las chicas comenzaron a bailar sobre los sillones sensualmente, lo que provoco que tuvieran un gran publico mirándolas alrededor de los muebles, aunque si alguien intentaba tocarlas, para eso Malfoy había mandado a Crabble y Goyle.

De pronto, Pansy se distrajo al ver como una copa volaba sobre las cabezas de los invitados. La copa de martín se detuvo justo enfrente de sus ojos. La chica, algo dudosa, la tomo y vio un liquido azul en el centro que formaban las iniciales "DM", apenas logro verla, cuando el liquido azul se disolvio con el resto de la bebida. Instantáneamente volteo a ver al rubio, que estaba en el centro del salón. Este le guiño el ojo seductoramente. Pansy sin dudarlo empezó a tomar la bebida. Draco si que sabia muy bien sus gustos, ya que era un martín de manzana y el liquido azul era de uva.

Nott, Blaise y Draco se les unieron a las chicas, ahora los 6 bailaban en parejas, Blaise con Sienna, Nott con Nicole y por supuesto que Draco con Pansy. La fiesta estaba realmente animada, la música era movida y moderna, los 6 chicos no paraban para nada, Draco pegaba a Pansy lo mas que podía a su cuerpo y a Pansy eso no le 

importaba, Nott y Nicole simplemente parecían uno solo y Sienna y Nott eran los mas separados de los 6. Sienna era un poco más recatada o mas "santita" como les gustaba decirle Nicole y Pansy.

Era la 1 de la madrugada, y en lugar de que la gente comenzara a irse, más serpientes llegaban impuntuales a la fiesta. No cabía duda que la noche era de los Slytherins. Al sentirse muy apretados en el salón, los 6 chicos salieron a la sala que estaba junto a la piscina y muchos lo siguieron, continuando la fiesta afuera. Hubo uno que otro que casi se ahogaba en la piscina, ya que estaban muy ebrios para poder nadar.

Muy buena fiesta Draco.- lo elogio Pansy. Draco sonrió seductoramente y le dio un pequeño beso justo a un lado de la boca. Pansy fue mas astuta, pues 2 segundos después, se encontraba besando al chico en los labios delicadamente.

Draco al fin pudo probar la dulce miel de sus labios. Tiro la bebida que llevaba en la mano y la coloco en la espalda de la chica, Pansy inmediatamente puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio. Nicole ahogo un gritito de emoción y Sienna simplemente sonreía. Ahora era Draco el que no dejaba que Pansy se separara de él, no hasta saciar sus ganas de ella.

Al fin tuvo que separarse para tomar algo de aire, pero Pansy aun mordía el labio inferior de Draco, cosa que le pareció bastante sexy al rubio. Pansy se volteo sin mirarlo a los ojos y le regreso su bebida, ella termino la suya y llamo a Sienna.

Bien, nosotras tenemos que irnos, nos levantamos temprano.- dijo Pansy tomando su bolsa y a Sienna de la mano.

No.- ordeno Draco. La tomo de la mano y la acerco a el.- Quédate.- le dijo al oído. No en tono seductor, simplemente tierno. Pansy se mordía el labio en señal de nerviosismo. Así la ponía el rubio, con los pelos de punta.

No puedo cariño.- le dijo melosamente dándole un beso en la mejilla y dejando a Draco con las ganas de mas, mucho mas.


	2. Si tu Supieras

Hola! Muchísimas gracias por leer! Me parece fantástico que dejen reviews. Antes que nada, se me olvido mencionar que casi siempre pongo los títulos como nombres de canciones y de hecho pongo al interprete por si la quieren escuchar mientras leen

Capitulo 2: Si tu supieras ( Alejandro Fernández)

Unas grajeas de todos los sabores por favor y 3 empanadas de calabaza.- dijo Nicole a la señora del carrito de dulces.- Gracias.-

Nicole entro al compartimiento que compartía con Sienna y Pansy. Repartió las empanadas y puso las grajeas en el centro. Sienna fue la primera en agarrar la grajea, después Pansy y por ultimo Nicole.

Ahm, sabe a, pasto.- dijo algo asqueada Sienna.

A mi no me sabe a nada.- dijo Nicole decepcionada. Miro la cara triunfante de Pansy y pregunto.- ¿Y tu?

Chocolate.- dijo altaneramente.

NO ES JUSTO!.- dijo Sienna.- siempre te toca la mejor. Haces trampa.- dijo algo resignada la rubia.

Habían pasado al menos 2 semanas desde aquella fiesta en la que vio por última vez a Draco Malfoy, hasta ahora. El rubio pasó por el compartimiento de las chicas y entro con una caja verde en las manos con un bonito moño plateado adornándolo.

Las chicas lo miraron algo extraño, pues no era nada común ver al heredero Malfoy con lo que parecía un regalo en sus manos. Se sentó a un lado de Pansy, limitándose a saludar a las otras 2 chicas.

Es para ti.- dijo extendiendo el regalo hacia ella. Ella sonriente lo tomo, estaba algo pesado para ser un paquete de ese tamaño. Abrió el paquete y se sorprendió al ver a un pequeño bulto negro recostado en una esquina de la caja. Pansy lo saco y pudo ver los enormes ojos verdes del pequeño gatito, era realmente bellísimo. Parecía tener a lo mucho 3 meses, era un bebe aun.

Gracias Draco.- lo abrazo la chica con fuerza. Draco se alegro de sentir otra vez el calor de su cuerpo, olio un poco su cabello que tenia un aroma frutal que lo volvía loco. Pero se separo recordando que había mas personas en el lugar.

Me recordó mucho a ti.- dijo el rubio un poco sonrojado.

Pansy le sonrió lindamente, cosa que Draco agradeció infinitamente, estaba demasiado apenado dándole un presente enfrente de otras personas, pero esa sonrisa le decía que todo valía la pena. Pansy se acerco a el peligrosamente, el corazón de Draco comenzó a acelerarse, pero Pansy solo le dio un beso en la mejilla. Draco se decepciono un poco, pero ¿Qué esperaba por un gato? ¿un beso apasionado? Claro que no.

Bien, nos vemos en el gran Comedor.- dijo solo dirigiéndose a Pansy.

Claro.- Respondió

Draco salio del compartimiento con una pequeña mueca que parecía ser una sonrisa sincera asomándose por sus labios. Por otro lado, Pansy acariciaba delicadamente a su nueva mascota, la pequeña gatita ronroneaba despacio mientras dejaba que la mano de Pansy sobara su cabecita.

Bueno, eso es algo que no se ve todos los días.- dijo rompiendo el hielo la rubia.

Siempre tienes que arruinar los momentos románticos verdad?.- dijo Nicole molesta.

Ya, chicas.- las calmo la pelinegra.

Y … ¿Cómo le pondrás?-

No lo se, un nombre digno de una mascota Slytherin.-

Si!, no Crookshanks, como el ridículo felino de Hermione.- mencionó Nicole

Para nada!- dijo Sienna con cara de asco.

Me gusta Lara.-dijo Pansy de pronto.

A mi me encanta.- La animo Sienna

Las chicas bajaron del tren apartando a todas las personas que se atravesaban por su camino, incluyendo a Harry Potter, quien quedo hipnotizado al ver esas cortas faldas moverse con estilo. Por suerte Draco no logro verlo, si no, el niño que vivió ya seria historia. Subieron a los carruajes y sonreían al ver el iluminado castillo de Hogwarts, al fin Hogar, dulce Hogar.

La ceremonia paso aburrida como ya era costumbre. El banquete, delicioso, sobretodo porque Draco Malfoy estaba sentado frente a ella sin quitarle la mirada de encima si tan solo supiera que habia pasado todas las vacaciones soñando con ella desde el dia de la fiesta. Ella hacia como la que no se daba cuenta de nada, cosa que Draco agradeció, se habría sentido muy avergonzado si alguien se hubiera dado cuenta.

Pansy y Draco fueron los primero en levantarse de la mesa, ya que era deber de los prefectos llevar a los renacuajos e primero por primera vez a su sala común.

No se alejen del grupo, no regresare por ninguno de ustedes si se pierden.- dijo Pansy severamente, mientras Draco los intimidaba con la mirada y algunos de primero incluso temblaban un poco.

Los chicos siguieron caminando hasta la sala común, Draco pocas veces volteaba a ver a Pansy, pero ahora la chica sonreía cada vez que esos ojos grises la escaneaban.

Lo siento, no es mi intención molestarte.- dijo de pronto en voz baja.

No me molesta para nada.- le dijo ahora mas sonriente viéndolo a los ojos por primera vez desde que entraron al castillo.

Miren chicos! Los prefectos son novios!! Wuuuuuiiii!.- grito de pronto un niño en las filas Slytherin un rubio de ojos azules, en cierta forma se parecía un poco a Draco y a Pansy le recordaba mucho a Él cuando eran pequeños. A Draco no le hizo nada de gracia, volteo a ver al chico, quien seguía riéndose junto con otros dos gordinflones.

¿Que dijiste?- dijo casi gritándole al inocente chico de 11 años, este le miro a los ojos y dijo:

Que los prefectos son N-O-V-I-O-S.- dijo haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra.

En eso Draco volteo a su alrededor, y Pansy temió por la vida del niño por un momento. Draco tomo al chico por la túnica y casi cargándolo mientras el niño pataleaba y gritaba "auxilio", abrió una puerta fea y vieja de madera que resulto ser el armario de limpieza, lo bajo y empujo hasta que el chico cayo de espaldas haciendo que las escobas le cayeran en la cabeza.

¿Alguien mas tiene otro chiste que deba hacer?- dijo Draco amenazadoramente. Los niños se quedaron estáticos, algunos negaban con la cabeza y otro tantos ni siquiera se atrevían a mirarlo.

Sigamos, en silencio.- dijo Pansy tratando de tranquilizarlos.

Llegaron a la sala común con rapidez diciendo "Parsel", entraron y Pansy dirigió a las chicas a sus dormitorios, mientras Draco llevaba a los chicos al lado izquierdo de la sala común. Después de algunos minutos, los dos prefectos se encontraron en frente a la chimenea en una sala casi desierta. Pansy llevaba en brazos a Lara, quien ronroneaba cuando acariciaba su pequeña cabecita.

Se mantuvieron callados por mucho tiempo, Draco admiraba el fuego y de ves en cuando miraba a Pansy de reojo, Pansy por su lado solo jugaba con su nueva mascota, disfrutando de las miradas que Draco le enviaba, sonreia de vez en cuando. Hasta que por fin, Pansy volteo rapidamente a ver al rubio justamente cando la miraba de reojo, Draco movio sus ojos en direccion al fuego pero demasiado tarde.

Sabes, no me molesta que me mires.- dijo la chica en voz baja. Draco solo sonrio, no dijo absolutamente nada, en realidad no sabia que decir.

PANSY PARKINSON!!.- se escuchaba detrás de la puerta de la sala común, Pansy no reconocia la voz, pero Draco si, fruncio el entrecejo y miro a Pansy. La chica se levanto en seguida del sofa con su gatita en brazos, hizo abrir la puerta y observo a la mas odiada Gryffindor tomando a un niño de los hombros.

Me parece que dejaron olvidado algo.- dijo con un tono furioso.

Oh claro! ¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?.- dijo melosamente

David … Huffman.- dijo con algo de miedo. Hermione se dio media vuelta y siguió su camino hacia su sala común. Pansy hizo pasar al chico quien al ver a Draco empezó a temblar.

A tu izquierda.- dijo Pansy fríamente mientras la gatita le gruñía un poco.

Me recuerda a ti.- dijo la pelinegra después de que el chico subiera, sentándose de nuevo a un lado de Draco, ahora mas cerca.

¿Por qué?.- dijo el chico con cara de asco.

Pues son igual de altaneros y desvergonzados.- dijo sin mirarlo pero bien sabia que Draco la miraba penetrantemente. – Y ambos son muy lindos.- dijo finalmente.

Draco no dijo nada, volvió a mirar el fuego, sumiéndose en sus pensamientos, soñando dormido. Pansy se acerco a el lentamente, dejando pocos centímetros de distancia entre ellos y murmuro un "buenas noches" dándole un beso en la mejilla. Se fue de ahí caminando con esa clase que la caracterizaba "es toda una princesa" pensaba mientras la veía caminar. Lo había atrapado.

--

PANSY PARKINSON!.- se escucho del otro lado de la biblioteca.- Lo siento.- le dijo en voz baja a la bibliotecaria, quien la mataba con la mirada. Camino hacia donde estaba su amiga.

Que pasa?.- dijo algo desconcertada.

Que son las 5 de la tarde en el primer viernes de la escuela y tu estas haciendo tareas como Granger!.- dijo Sienna tratando de mantener su voz en un tono mas bajo.

Oh vamos!, solo me falta esto.- dijo la chica sin dejar de escribir lo que parecía el cuarto pergamino ya casi completo.

Exactamente, Vamos.- dijo jalándola del brazo.

Pansy la siguió, no sin antes guardar mágicamente todas sus cosas en su mochila. Sienna la tomaba de la mano corria por los pasillos riendo, mientras Pansy se contagiaba de la alegria de su amiga y sonreia abiertamente. Todos los presentes volteaban a verlas, se veian hermosas sonriendo, cosa que no hacian muy frecuentemente frente a toda la escuela. Salieron del castillo y se encontraron con un aire fresco, a pesar de ser aun verano, el aire se sentia delicioso.

A donde vamos?.-

Sienna no le respondio, solo siguió corriendo agarrada de la mano de su amiga, pronto llegaron a su destino: el campo de Quidditch. En el ya se encontraba el equipo Slytherin volando sobre sus escobas, haciendo piruetas y demostrando sus talentos. De pronto observaron una mano blanca moverse de un lado a otro con desesperación, era Nicole.

Chicas, porque tardaron tanto?.- dijo la castaña.- Draco, Blaise y Nott han hecho de todo! Espectacular.-

Pues nuestra querida Parkinson estaba haciendo tarea, en un viernes por la tarde.- dijo acusadoramente.

Supéralo S!!- le dijo Pansy

DE ACUERDO. Tranquila.- le contesto la rubia.

Se sentaron a un lado de Nicole, Pansy no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Draco, y parecía que el rubio lo sabia perfectamente, ya que hacia un mucho mejor esfuerzo que cuando solo estaba la castaña.

La tarde era muy agradable, los chicos habían dejado de entrenar para estar un tiempo con las chicas, Draco se la paso callado, viendo reír a la pelinegra. Todos se dieron cuenta, pero guardaron silencio, en verdad, las chicas lo consideraban increíblemente dulce y las mejillas de Pansy se coloreaban de vez en cuando.

Bueno, no se ustedes pero yo quiero subirme a una de esas.- dijo Nicole señalando a las escobas.

Estas loca.- le dijo Secamente Nott, pero al ver el gesto molesto de Nicole, continuo.- Es una Saeta de Fuego, muy apenas yo puedo manejarla.-

¿Y porque piensas que ella no podra?- pregunto indignada Sienna.

Bien, hagan lo que quieran. Si se matan yo no tendre remordimientos.-

Las chicas salieron corriendo hacia las escobas, mientras los chicos se reian de ellas, parecian niñas pequeñas corriendo por unos dulces. Pansy tomo la Nimbus 2001 de Draco, Sienna la Nimbus de Blaise y Nicole la Saeta de Nott. La primera en elevarse fue Pansy, con gracia y estilo salio volando rodeando las torres del estadio de Quidditch. Sienna la siguió rapidamente y Nicole salio gritando detrás de ellas. La escoba era demasiado rapida.

JAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Nunca pense que veria esto.- dijo Nott entre risas.

Pobre chica.- le dijo divertido Blaise. De pronto, las chicas se perdieron de la vista. Y Draco se levanto enseguida.

¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Nott

A seguirlas, se fueron al bosque prohibido.- dijo el chico sin mirarlos.

¿Y?- dijo sarcásticamente Blaise, Draco siguió caminando hacia la bodega de escobas.- Ooh, ya entiendo, vas a cuidar de tu princesita Pansy Parkinson.

Ja, ¿Quién ha dicho eso?.- Draco tomo una de las escobas que habia en la bodega, que aunque eran viejas, aun servian.

Vamos aceptalo. Estas enamorado.- dijo burlandose de el Nott.

¿Yo? ¿estas conciente de lo que dices? Sabes bien que yo no me enamoro.- dijo haciendo una pausa.- Solo busco compañía por las noches.- dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

¿Y piensas que Pansy sera una de esas?- dijo Blaise confundido.- Porfavor, parece que no sabes de quien estas hablando.

Ya veras.- dijo el rubio.

Subió deprisa a la escoba y salio volando en dirección al bosque. Los otros dos se quedaron mirando las escobas, dudando si ir o no. Blaise fue el segundo en salir detrás de las chicas, mientras que Nott se quedo en las gradas a esperarlos. Draco podía ver a lo lejos tres escobas jugar entre ellas, pasando una arriba de la otra, tratando de esquivar los altísimos pinos.

Le costo alcanzarlas, pero lo logro. Pansy le sonrío de inmediato, pero siguió jugando con sus amigas, Draco prefirió ir unos metros detrás de ellas, para encontrarse con Blaise. Sienna miro atrás y se encontró con los ojos de Blaise, que la miraban, la rubia le guiño el ojo y siguió volando en la escoba del chico. De pronto, Pansy decidió ir un poco mas rápido y revaso a Nicole, quien un poco indignada se propuso alcanzarla.

Sienna fue rapidamente detrás de ellas algo asustada, ya que hiban demasiado rapido, Pansy reia al ver que Nicole no podia alcanzarla hasta que de pronto sintio que algo pasaba debajo de ella, era Nicole. Se descontrolo un poco pero logro agarrarse bien de la escoba, lo que sucedió después ella no lo recuerda muy bien.

- ¡¡PANSY!!- Alcanzo a escuchar a lo lejos. Salio disparada chocando con la punta de un pino.

Choco con tanta fuerza que la escoba se rompió en dos y ella caía con rapidez esperando chocar con el frio y humedo suelo. Draco vio horrorizado la escena y salio volando lo mas rapido que pudo, Blaise lo alcanzo y le hizo una señal, saltaron al mismo tiempo cambiando de escoba, la de Blaise era un poco mas rapida.

El rubio se empezaba a desesperar, si tuviera su Nimbus ya la habria alcanzado. Esquivaba todos los pinos que podia, raspando su cuerpo con algunas ramas que salian de ellos, provocandole heridas en los brazos y rostro, pero no le importo, el suigo volando hacia abajo viendo como el cuerpo de Pansy caia sin resistencia.

Al fin estuvo a metros de ella, podia ver que estaba inconciente, volo aun mas rapido, lo mas que se podia y toco su mano subiendola a su escoba, ahora el problema era frenar lo suficientemente rapido para no chocar con el cercano suelo. Empezo a frenar y frenar hasta que vio que no lo lograrian, entonces salto de la escoba y callo sobre la tierra humeda con fuerza sobre su espalda y Pansy encima.

Sienna fue la primera en llegar a donde estaban los dos Slytherins inconcientes. Bajo de su escoba muy alterada al ver a sus dos amigos tirados en el suelo. Llego hacia ella y movio a Pansy a un lado de Draco, pues el chico no podia respirar bien con el peso de la morena encima.

Por Merlin.- se repetia una y otra vez mientras lagrimas caian por su rostro.- ¿Pansy? ¿Malfoy?.- les decia tratando de despertarlos.

Pansy! Malfoy!.- Grito una vocecita por detrás. Era Nicole que llegaba corriendo hacia ellos.- Oh Por Merlin, no era mi intención.- dijo al verlos tirados.- Pansy, reacciona, porfavor.-

Dejen de llorar y ayudenme.- dijo Blaise desde su escoba, cargando a Malfoy con todas sus fuerzas.

Las chicas obedecieron cargando a Pansy y poniéndola en la saeta de fuego, Sienna subió con ella y salieron volando con la saeta de fuego detrás de Blaise y Draco. Nicole se dio cuenta que no tenia escoba para ella, pues unas estaban rotas y otras salieron volando sin control, así que empezó a correr hacia donde podía ver un hilo de humo, asumió que era la cabaña de Hagrid.

Mientras tanto, Nott seguía acostado en las gradas a punto de que el sueño lo venciera, cuando pudo ver 2 escobas volando sobre los árboles sin dirección fija y una parecía ser la de Draco. Se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo y tomo su escoba, cuando vio otras dos pasar con rapidez a un lado de el camino al castillo.


	3. ¿Realidad o Ficción?

CAPITULO 3: ¿Realidad o Ficción?

Pansy Parkinson abrio los ojos con pereza, el frio la habia despertado, se levanto automáticamente y cerro la ventana que estaba sobre su cama y volvio acostarse dispuesta a dormir, cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba en su habitación, ya que esta no poseia ventanas.

Abrio denuevo los ojos y pudo ver mas camas a su alrededor, no era comodas y verdes como las de su recamara, sino de fierro blancas y nada reconfortantes.

Se levanto de golpe sintiendo como su espalda le dolia cada momento mas.

¿Estas bien?- Pregunto una voz detrás de ella que la asusto, pero al reconocerla sonrió delicadamente.

Si.- le dijo a secas al verlo con moretones en los brazos, su espalda y un brazo vendado. Se quedo callada por un momento y pudo sentir sus latidos con fuerza en su hombro, le dio miedo mirar, pero lo hizo.- Por Merlin.- dijo ahogando un grito.

La enfermera dijo que sanaras para mañana.- dijo el chico sonriendole.

Pero tu … es que, te ves …-

Mal, lo se.- dijo con un poco de amargura.- Aunque tu no te ves del todo linda.- le dijo riendo.

No me parece gracioso.- dijo aun soriendo la morena.

Se quedaron en silencio los proximos minutos, Draco no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Pansy, y eso a ella le encantaba, se veia tan lindo e indefenso recostado en esa cama, que no lo soporto más. Se levanto y fue hacia el. Draco le siguió con la mirada hasta sentir sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y sus manos en su espalda, apretandolo suavemente.

El rubio se hizo a un lado y le indico que se sentara junto a el, Pansy obedecio y poso su cabeza en el hombro sano de el chico. Draco comenzo a tocar su suave cabello y apartarlo de su frente, para después depositar un suave beso en ella, mientras los labios de Pansy dibujaban una ilusionada sonrisa.

Pasaron horas, antes de que llegara la enfermera a darles su siguiente pócima, los dos la bebieron sin excusas y recostaron en la misma cama hasta quedar totalmente dormidos. De pronto las puertas se abrieron dejando entrar a dos chicas desesperadas, hasta que llegaron a la cama donde los dos Slytherin descansaban.

Aww, que tiernos.- dijo Sienna en voz baja.

Malditos Suertudos.- dijo Nicole con algo de recelo.

¿Por qué?-

Pues ya quisiera yo que Nott fuera asi conmigo.-

Oh vamos, siempre supimos que Pansy AMA a Draco, y Draco pues, parece que le esta empezando a agradar eso.- dijo al ver que el chico tenia agarrada la mano de Pansy con fuerza.

Al dia siguiente, todo Hogwarts se habia enterado del pequeño accidente que le habia ocurrido a la realeza Slytherin, asi que pasaban muchos curiosos frente a la enfermeria, cosa que molestaba mucho a Draco, hasta que al fin fue a la puerta la cerro de golpe. Regreso a la cama, donde Pansy aun dormia placidamente.

Los moretones de sus hombros y cuello se desvanecían poco a poco, dejando ver un poco mas de su piel blanca. En momentos Pansy despertó, viendo como Draco se cambiaba de camisa, cuando el chico termino volteo a verla, pues abia sentido su mirada clavada en su espalda, pero la vio con los ojos cerrados.

Se dio media vuelta y salio de la enfermeria a paso apresurado. Pansy volvio a abrir los ojos desconsertada, ¿a donde abria ido? Aun no curaban todas sus heridas, se levanto de la cama y se paro viendo hacia la ventana, el otoño definitivamente empezaba a llegar. En momentos llego la enfermera a darle su dosis de la poción curativa.

¿ Donde esta el joven Malfoy?-

Ahm… no lo se.- dijo la chica sin querer decirle nada a la enfermera.

Bien, el será el que se quede adolorido.- dijo altanera.

¿Cuándo podre salir?-

Puede que esta sea tu ultima poción.- dijo mirando los casi inexistentes moretones.- Veremos en un par de horas.-

Pansy tomo la asquerosa poción haciendo muecas mientras lo hacia. La enfermera tomo el vaso ya vacio y al no escuchar ningún agradecimiento por parte de la pelinegra salió de la enfermería molesta. Volvio a recostarse esforzándose por recordar lo que había pasado, pero era inútil, lo último que recordaba era estar volano sobre el bosque riendo y jugando con su amigas. Sin darse cuenta y por culpa de la poción, la chica quedo completamente dormida.

Al fin había salido de la enfermería y estaba feliz de volver a ver a sus amigas después de 2 dias de encarcelamiento. Se reincorporo en las clases y sus ratos libres eran ocupados para ponerse al corriente con los apuntes que perdió.

Ay Ya Porfavor.- le dijo una voz a su espalda.- ¿Quieres dejar de hacer tareas y venir a divertirte con nostros?.- le repredio Sienna.

Si no mal recuerdo, la ultima vez que hice eso termine en la enfermería.- dijo Pansy algo molesta.

Oh vamos, eso fue un simple accidente.- La ayudo a recoger sus cosas.- Tengo algo que mostrarte.- le dijo pícaramente.

"Y ahora que habrá echo" pensaba Pansy mientras seguía a su amiga saliendo de la sala común, recorría pasillos y mas pasillos y ella pensaba que no llegaban a ningún lado, pero no dijo nada, siguió caminando de la mano de su mejor amiga. De pronto pudo ver como el destino se iba acercando.

Sienna, se perfectamente lo que es una biblioteca.- le dijo sarcásticamente a la rubia.

Ssssh, no hagas ruido. O nos descubrirán.-

¿Descrubrirnos?.- pregunto sin entender lo que sucedia.

Esperaron a que la bibliotecaria se distragera con algún chico de primero que estaba perdido y caminaron rápidamente hacia los estantes. Sienna para disimular, tomaba uno que otro libro de distintos lugares, Pansy decidió hacer lo mismo. Sienna le guiño el ojo y le señalo con el dedo una de las paredes al final de la biblioteca. Pansy no pregunto, mejor decidió ir hacia allí y ver de que se trataba todo este misterio.

Sienna pronuncio una palabra extraña y lo que suponía ser una puerta ( porque todo lo que veía Pansy era la pared de piedra) se abrió, dejándoles pasar al interior que parecía ser una sala de estar. Ahí pudo ver a Nicole, Nott, Blaise y Draco en una esquina riendo a carcajadas, sobretodo Nicole.

¡¡PANSY!!.- Grito Nicole levantándose de su silla.- Miren todos, ¡¡ha llegado mi gran amiga Pansy!!- dijo la chica abrazandola efusivamente.

Merlin Niky, apestas a alcohol.- le dijo la morena sin dejar de abrazarla y sonreir al ver a Draco a lo lejos.- ¿Qué es esto?.-

Esto, mi querida Pansy es nuestro nuevo escondite.- dijo Blaise acercándose a Sienna y extendiéndole una copa de vino a las dos.-

¿Y como saben que esta vez funcionara? No necesitamos otra suspensión.- dijo seriamente.

Ay Pansy no seas aguafiestas! Esta vez nadie nos descubrirá porque tendremos mas cuidado esta vez ¿¿verdad que si Draquito??

Draco solo levanto su copa y bebió todo su contenido de un trago. Pansy no lo pensó dos veces e hizo lo mismo. Amaba esas reuniones con sus amigos mas cercanos, pero el año pasado su ultimo escondite fue descubierto por Filch y desde entonces le hacen la vida imposible a ese pobre hombre y a su gata.

Pansy se acerco a la pequeña sala de cojines tirados en el suelo y se sento en uno de ellos, tomo su copa y dispuesta a servirse empezó a buscar la botella, sin darse cuenta que Draco ya le estaba sirviendo vino en otra copa, se la dio y le guiño el ojo. Pansy le lanzo un beso y empezó a tomarla, viendo divertida sus amigas bailar sin pizca de ritmo, debido al alcohol.

Blaise hizo que la música se escuchara mucho mas alta y que hubiera luces de colores por toda la habitación, por suerte, ese lugar tenia un hechizo par a que el sonido no traspasara las paredes. La improvisada fiesta siguió, después de la cuarta copa de vino, Pansy se animo a bailar con sus amigas, mientras los chicos las observaban sentados en una esquina fumando tabaco y bebiendo whisky de fuego.

Al final, los chicos decidieron unirse a sus amigas, ya que no podían soportar verlas desde lejos. Cada quien tomo a su pareja y empezó a bailar. Draco tomo a Pansy por la cintura y la pegó a el, asi podía disfrutar de su esbelta figura moverse al compas de la melodía. Pansy tomaba a Draco por el cuello acercando sus labios a los de ella, lo mas consciente que podía.

Draco lo noto, pero el no iba a besarla a menos que ella lo obligara, quería que ella diera el primer paso y comprobar asi que no estaba loco, que en realidad existía una atracción enorme entre ellos, que no eran cuentos suyos. Pansy en ese momento no pensaba en nada, solo se dejaba llevar por el momento, y por el delicioso perfume del rubio que la embriagaba. No espero mas y se acerco aun mas a el, parándose de puntitas, esperando a que el chico la besara, pero esto no sucedió.

Draco mantenía su casi inexistente distancia fija, con los labios entreabiertos esperando el contacto de ella. Pansy desesperada, se paro con los pies completamente en el suelo. Se separo de el poco a poco, y miro a los ojos a un rubio desorientado. Sonrio de lado y se dispuso a salir de la habitación. Pero Draco no la dejaría escapar tan rápido. Camino detrás de ella y la tomo de la muñeca volteándola hacia el. Se le acerco peligrosamente al rostro y la pelinegra dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro. El chico deposito un pequeño beso justo a un lado de la boca, demasiado provocativo para ella. Pansy lo miro con deseo vivo en sus ojos, lo cual Draco pudo captar con claridad, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios como respuesta y se fue.

Sin mirar atrás, Pansy salió sigilosamente de aquella ruidosa habitación. Notando que era mas de media noche y que la puerta de la biblioteca estaba cerrada, decidió mejor aparecerse en su habitación. Que aunque no estuviera aun autorizada para eso, ella sabia como ejecutarlo a la perfeccion. Llego mareada a su habitación. Balanceándose suavemente mientras adquiria equilibrio, sientio que algo mas entraba en su dormitorio, se dio vuelta rápidamente y se encontró con el rubio.

Besame de una vez.- le dijo en voz baja mientras se acercaba poco a poco a el.

El rubio sonrio inmediatamente y fue hacia ella, la cargo delicadamente y beso sus labios con delicadeza y euforia al mismo tiempo. Pansy rodeaba su cuerpo con sus piernas y su cuello con sus manos. Draco encontró un poco de apoyo en la pared y dejo que la espalda de la chica se recargara en ella. La siguió besando, sintiendo que el aire se le acababa, pero eso no le importaba, lo que le producía ese beso era lo que lo motivaba a seguir, mientras que las manos de Pansy acariciaban el cuello del chico provocándole un exquisito escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

De pronto, se escucho como alguien mas se aparecía en la habitación a las espaldas de Draco. Se separaron de inmediato. Interrumpiendo el magnifico beso que se llevaba acabo, Sienna y Nicole llegaron al dormitorio. Pansy se apresuro a cerrar las cortinas alrededor de su cama y besar por ultima vez en la noche a Draco, este la abrazo con fuerzas mientras juntaba sus labios con los de ellas y desapareció.

---------------------------------------*

El caldero estaba lleno de liquidos e ingredientes extraños que Sienna y Pansy agregaban en su clase de pociones, eran la primera mesa frente a la de Snape. Pansy tenia un gran talento para las pociones, por alguna razón, siempre le salian mucho mejor que a los demás y sin hacer nada en especial. Sienna se dio cuenta desde el primer dia de clases y tendría una razón mas para juntarse con Pansy, ya que ella era pésima.

Nicole se juntaba, como siempre, con Nott, que no era tan malo como todos pensaban y los inseparables Blaise y Draco hacían su poción verse amarilla, cuando debía ser roja. Snape pasaba a un lado de ellos sonriéndoles y sin decir nada, agregaba una semillas del estante, al instante la poción se tornaba rojiza.

El profesor siguió caminando hasta llegar al caldero de Harry Potter, se paro en seco, viendo como su poción era roja, como las demás, miro a Hermione, que se encontraba a un lado de el y con una mueca de desagrado camino hacia la mesa de Pansy.

10 puntos para Slytherin.- dijo secamente el profesor mientras veía la perfecta poción que hervía en el caldero.- Gracias Srita. Parkinson.- Pansy sonrio satisfecha mientras Sienna le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Una mesa atrás estaba Harry Potter con Hermione Granger murmurando cosas por lo bajo. La castaña no paraba de decirle cosas a la Slytherin mientras seguía haciendo la poción a la perfeccion.

Solo porque es Slytherin.- dijo Harry por lo bajo, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que la pelinegra escuchara.

Si, además no es nada brillante hacer una poción tan simple. Es como si los premiara por ser mediocres.- dijo la castaña un poco mas alto pues empezaba a enojarse. Pansy no soporto mas y se paro de su asiento.

¿Qué dices Granger?.- dijo enojada y cruzada de brazos.

Nada, Parkinson.- le dijo desafiante.

Cobarde.- dijo sonriendo de lado. Draco miro la escena con discreción y se levanto lentamente de su asiento.

¿Cobardes? ¿Nos has dicho cobardes?- pregunto Harry.

Le dije Cobarde a Granger, pero si te cae el saco Potter…- dijo la chica sonriendo desvergonzadamente.- Si tienes algo que decirme Granger, dimelo a la cara.-

A ti no tengo que decirte absolutamente nada, mugrosa serpiente.-

¿Cómo las has llamado?.- dijo Sienna indignada.- ¿Mugrosa Serpiente? Aquí la mugrosa es otra, sangre sucia asquerosa.-

No voy a permitir que se metan con Hermione.- dijo Harry sacando su varita.

Ni yo que se metan con Pansy.- dijo Draco parándose frente a Pansy. Pansy mantenía su mirada en alto, como cantando una victoria que aun no se ganaba. En eso Sienna fue mas rápida y con un hechizo quebró una de las patas del caldero de los Gryffindors, haciendo que callera al suelo y salpicara un liquido rojo a todos.

AAAAAAAHHH!!!.- gritaron las chicas, mientras Draco las cubria.- Profesor Snape, ¡Mire lo que han hecho!.- grito Sienna al instante. Snape salió corriendo de un lado de la mazmorra a otro a ver lo que sucedia.

¿Pero que demonios ha pasado aquí?-

Pues … estos hicieron que nos salpicara su poción malhecha a otros. Arruinaron nuestro uniforme.- dijo la pelinegra.

Y nuestras insignias de Prefectos.- Draco no se quedaría atrás, tenia que echar mas leña al fuego.

Y …-

Suficiente.- interrumpió Snape.- Ustedes dos, lárguense de mi clase.- dijo mientras se tocaba la cabeza tratando de aliviar su jaqueca.- 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor.- le dijo a los chicos, quienes recogían sus cosas y se disponían a irse del aula.- Y esa claro que perdieron otros 20 puntos con esta poción cancelada.-

¿Qué?, Pero no es justo, ¡fue un accidente!-

Basta, Srita. Granger, si no quiere perder mas puntos.- le dijo severamente a la castaña, quien bufo y camino rápidamente a la salida.

------------------------*


	4. No me quiero enamorar

Capitulo 4: No Me Quiero Enamorar

El otoño entro de lleno al fin, el aire era deliciosamente fresco y fuerte. Las hojas de los arboles caían una por una en una suave lluvia naranja, mientras el pasto se llenaba de colores oscuros. Era la estación preferida de Pansy Parkinson. Habia días en que se pasaba horas viendo caer las hojas desde algún balcón del castillo o alguna ventana, como hipnotizada.

La temporada de Quidditch había comenzado, lo que significaba que no vería a Draco en un buen tiempo hasta que Slytherin ganara el juego contra Huffelpuff. Sus amigas seguramente estarían entrenando con las animadoras en ese momento, pero le gustaba un poco esa soledad, le daba tiempo de pensar en todo lo que le pasaba. En ese momento pasó un chico de cabello negro azabache distraído chocando contra la Slytherin, sacándola de sus reflexiones.

Disculpa, fue mi … Ah eres tu.- le dijo a la chica.

Vaya, entonces no estas completamente ciego.- le respondió molesta levantándose del suelo.

No empieces Parkinson.- Cuando se levanto, Pansy pudo sentir que le dolia sobremanera el brazo, al voltearlo a ver se encontró con una raspada con sangre en el codo.

¿Estas bien?-

No es nada. Ya vete.- le dijo secamente.

Deberías limpiarte, o se te infectara la herida.- Pansy lo miro a los ojos algo extrañada y con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, cosa que puso un poco nervioso al chico.

Si, Gracias Potter.-

Y se fue de ahí sin decir una palabra mas. Horas mas tarde regreso a su habitación para encontrarse con sus amigas, que hablaban de sus practicas con las animadoras, y de cómo no había ni una chica digna en el primer grado de Slytherin que mereciera entrar al grupo y les faltaba una integrante.

No, a mi no me miren.- les dijo rápidamente al ver las intenciones de sus amigas.

Oh vamos Pansy, no hay mujer mas perfecta para esto que tu. La gente te sigue.- le dijo Nicole

Si Pansy por favor, además solo será esta vez, mientras Caroline se recupera.- le dijo Sienna

Es verdad, ¿Cómo esta?- pregunto Pansy

Muy bien, la fui a ver a San Mungo y ya se encuentra mucho mejor, pero regresa al castillo 1 semana después del primer partido.-

Que No y punto. Ya no sigan con lo mismo, que me dará jaqueca.-

…………………*

GO, GO SLYTHERIN, GO, GO SLYTHERIN.- Gritaban las porristas con emoción desde las verdes, entre ellas Pansy Parkinson.

No puedo creer que me hayas convencido…- le decía por lo bajo a su mejor amiga.

Oh vamos, bien que te esta gustando.-

No es del todo malo, pero es algo ridículo…-

MIRA!!, DRACO ESTA ALCANZANDO LA SNITCH!- grito Nicole eufórica.

En efecto, Draco estaba apunto de lograrlo, el buscador Hufflepuff estaba muy detrás de el. Para los Slytherins esto ya era una victoria asegurada. Aunque la lluvia comenzaba a caer cada vez mas fuerte, en al menos 5 minutos pudo Draco alcanzar la snitch chocando al mismo tiempo con una de las torres donde estaban sentados los profesores. Cayó en el suelo en seco. Pansy se tapaba la boca ahogando un pequeño grito mirando la escena con asombro.

Bajaron corriendo al campo de Quidditch, encontrándose con un Draco ya levantado con la snitch en la mano, alzándola para que todo mundo pudiera verla. Los gritos y aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Pansy corrió hacia el y lo abrazo fuertemente. La multitud comenzó a gritar un poco mas fuerte al verlos abrazarse y aun mas cuando Draco cargo un poco a Pansy y la beso dulcemente en los labios.

Pansy respondió al beso sin dudarlo, tomando al chico por detrás de su cuello sin dejarlo separarse de ella. Después de unos segundos Pansy se separo de él viéndolo a los ojos. Por primera vez pudo ver algo en los fríos ojos del rubio, no sabia exactamente que era, pero parecía ser algo como "dulzura" o "cariño", podría jurar que en un momento le pareció ser … ¿Amor?

Los Slytherins se reunieron en su sala común celebrando su triunfo. Draco fue llevado cargado en los hombros de Crabble y Goyle y al llegar a la sala común, las chicas simplemente gritaron de emoción, mientras otros chicos aplaudían y otros pocos hacían una pequeña reverencia.

Que exageración. Fue solo contra Hufflepuff…- dijo Pansy muy bajo.

Que no te oiga Malfoy.- le dijo Nicole divertida.

La música se empezó a escuchar fuertemente y las bebidas volaban sobre sus cabezas sin parar. De pronto cayo una copa rosa en manos de la pelinegra, con una DM en el centro color rojo. Le encantaba hacer eso al rubio. Pansy sonrió delicadamente y comenzó a tomar su bebida. Sus amigas y ella se sentaron en el sillón principal de la sala común, como la realeza que eran. Draco, Zabinni y Nott se sentaron frente a ellas, despreocupados y charlando sobre cosas de "hombre". Mientras las niñas hablaban de lo guapos que se veían sus respectivos novios … (¿Novios?... no, no … mejor… Amigos.) volando sobre sus escobas en aquellos uniformes verdes de Quidditch.

Saben, Theodore me confeso que le gustaría jugar profesionalmente.- les dijo Nicole.

Pues muy bien, es demasiado bueno como cazador.- dijo Sienna.- Blaise también es bueno jugando. Aunque siempre me ha dicho que el planea ser el ministro de Magia.- dijo la chica riendo, imaginándoselo viejo un poco gordinflón y siempre con sombrero como Cornelius.

Y .. ¿Draco que quiere ser?- pregunto Nicole

Pues, no lo se… Pregúntaselo a el.- respondió algo indiferente.

Oh vamos Pansy, ¿nunca te lo ha dicho?- La chica negó.- Bueno, ¿que le gusta hacer en este momento?-

Jugar Quidditch…- dijo la chica insegura.- Supongo.- Sus dos amigas se miraron mutuamente con expresiones confusas en sus rostros.

¿Nunca hablas con el?-

No mucho …- dijo algo triste.

Oh, claro, solo se besan.- dijo Nicole pícaramente.

No es verdad, si hablamos, solo que no de su futuro.-

Pues deberías, si serás la próxima Sra. Malfoy.-

Esta frase llego a los oídos de Draco, quien volteo inmediatamente a ver a Pansy, quien solo miraba a su amiga diciéndole "si claro" sarcásticamente. Draco sonrió al pensar en la idea … " Pansy Malfoy… no suena nada mal". Siguio con la conversación que seguía con sus camaradas. Riendo y tomando se fue terminando la noche. Las chicas ya habían subido a dormir, y solo quedaban Nott, Blaise y Draco.

Entonces, ¿ya conseguiste a Pansy?- le pregunto Nott muy interesado en el tema.

No.- dijo secamente.

Oh vamos, si los vimos besándose aquella vez en la "guarida".-

Bueno, pero eso no es nada.- respondió el rubio.

Tienes que apurarte Malfoy, si no … lo hare yo .- dijo Nott con sonrisa malévola.

Lo intentas y no vivirás para contarlo.- le dijo seriamente. No le había causado nada de gracia.

Awwww, el joven Draco esta enamoraaaado.- dijo en un tono tonto Blaise.

Para nada- dijo el chico despreocupado

Oh vamos, Admítelo, Te estas enamorando de Pansy!.- hizo una pausa.- No te culpo, realmente es bella, por dentro y por fuera.- dijo Nott guiñándole un ojo a Blaise en señal de burla.

BASTA- dijo de pronto Draco.- No estoy enamorado de nadie.- De verdad que no quería enamorarse, le daba miedo, escalofríos … pero que bien se sentía.

Y con esto, un aturdido Draco Malfoy salió camino a su dormitorio, no sin antes pasar por la puerta de su chica, la cual estaba entre abierta. Decidió entrar y se encontró a una Pansy aun despierta. Sentada en su cama leyendo una novela clásica. L a pelinegra lo miro unos segundos, hasta que el rubio decidió ir a su cama. Se sentó a su lado sin decir una palabra.

¿Aun sigue la fiesta?- pregunto Pansy

Recién terminó.-

Que bien.- le dijo fríamente aun leyendo su libro.

Draco se empezó a desesperar y le arrebato el libro de las manos, tirándolo al suelo. Pansy abría la boca para reclamar, pero la callaron unos suaves y delgados labios . Pansy rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Draco, pegándolo un poco mas a ella. Draco llevaba sus manos a la espalda de la chica y la morena respondía el beso con dulzura, mientras Draco recorría con sus manos el cuerpo de su tan deseada chica, sabia exactamente como se lo imaginaba.

La pelinegra se mantenía alerta al movimiento de las manos del rubio y se asustó un poco al sentirlas tratar de desabrochar su sostén. Asi que se separo unos escasos centímetros de los labios del rubio.

Están las chicas aquí.- le dijo suavemente para no despertarlas.

Lo siento, lo olvide.- dijo el chico separándose de ella.- Pero no pude evitarlo.- dijo tratando de besarla de nuevo.

Sera mejor que te vayas.- dijo la chica, Draco se le quedo viendo extrañado.

¿Qué pasa?-

Nada.- dijo secamente y tratando de sonar convencida.

Sin decir nada mas, Draco se levanto de la cama y dio media vuelta con clase y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

Buenas noches futura Sra. Malfoy.- dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Pansy se quedo helada al escucharlo decir tal frase. Escalofríos recorrieron su cuerpo y se quedo inmóvil durante unos minutos. Se tiro en la cama con una gran y estúpida sonrisa en el rostro, pero no podía evitarlo. La endorfina en su cuerpo se había disparado alarmantemente.

Esa noche fue exquisita, durmió como un bebe. Al día siguiente se levanto con muchos ánimos, mucho mas de lo normal. Sus amigas lo notaron, pero prefirieron no dar ni un solo comentario. Les gustaba mas esa alegre Pansy que la aburrida. Su entusiasmo duro toda una semana, y las chicas se morían por preguntarle que era lo que había pasado para que estuviera tan… feliz. ¿Acaso Draco y Pansy ya estaban juntos?

Draco en cambio, estaba muy pensativo. Iba a clase, regresaba a la sala común. Se iba a comer, iba a los entrenamientos de quidditch y regresaba a su dormitorio a dormir. Así fue toda la semana. Tenia muchas cosas en que pensar, y es que la verdad, Pansy lo estaba volviendo loco. Literalmente. No había otra cosa en su cabeza que no girara en torno a esa chica pelinegra que le robaba el sueño. Sabia que se estaba enamorando de ella. Pero no quería aceptarlo, solo le gustaba besarla, eso era todo. Pero en el fondo estaba completamente seguro que Pansy le había robado el corazón y que nunca sentiría algo similar por otra persona. Nunca.

---------------------------------*

¡¡Pansy!! Vamos apúrate mujer. Tenemos practica.- le dijo su amiga Sienna.

¿De que hablas Sienna?- dijo la morena aun con las cobijas tapándole la cabeza.

Floja. Practica de las Animadoras.- le dijo ahora Nicole.

Deben estar bromeando.- le respondió Pansy.- Era solo para reemplazar a Caroline, una vez.-

Pero Caroline ya esta fuera de las animadoras, y te necesitamos.- dijo Sienna.

No.- dijo la chica volteándose. Sus amigas buscaron su cara y pusieron sus mejores pucheros.- Oh vamos chicas, saben lo que pienso de esto.-

No nos interesa. Te necesitamos… Amiga.- ¿Cómo podría negarse ahora?

Se levanto de la cama de mala gana en un sábado por la mañana y se dispuso a tomar una ducha. Al terminar, encontró sobre su cama un coqueto y lindo traje verde esmeralda y un par de motitas. _"No puede ser"_ Pensó la chica mientras veía lo pequeña que era la falda y lo ajustada que era la blusa.

Se rehusó a ponerse el uniforme, en cambio se puso unos pantalones negros y una blusa verde. Llego como si nada al campo de quidditch, donde se encontraban ya las chicas haciendo coreografías y los chicos en el aire haciendo maniobras.

Chicas, es mi honor como capitana, presentarles al nuevo integrante de nuestro equipo. Pansy Parkinson.- dijo Sienna haciendo que las otras chicas gritaran de emoción y aplaudieran. – Pero… ¿y tu uniforme?-

Yo lo deje sobre su cama.- le explico Nicole.

Hey, les dije que las ayudaría, pero me rehúso a ponerme ese … "uniforme".- dijo la chica.

Pansy, necesitas ponerte el uniforme, es parte de la ayuda.- dijo Nicole.

Pansy suspiro derrotada y fue a los vestidores a ponerse el bendito uniforme de porrista. Su mama estaría orgullosa de verla así, su papa, no era muy seguro. Pero con ese uniforme se sentía como una tonta. Salió del vestidor con la mirada clavada en el suelo, mientras caminaba despacio y se acercaba al grupo de porristas. Se había recogido el cabello en una coleta y llevaba las motitas en las manos, toda una animadora.

Las chicas le dieron palmaditas en la espalda como apoyo. Sienna la acomodo justo en el medio y en el frente. Sienna se puso frente a la escuadra y dio indicaciones, haciendo los pasos y después las demás chicas lo repetían. Al principio, Pansy lo hacia de mala gana, esto aun le parecía absurdo, pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba, la verdad es que le gustaba casa vez mas y mas … y mas. Hasta que todos los movimientos eran guiados por entusiasmo y alegría.

Vaya, Si que es linda.- dijo uno de los jugadores de Quidditch en el aire.

¿Quién?- pregunto otro que estaba a su lado.

Pansy Parkinson.- dijo el chico sin quietar la vista de Pansy.- Mírala.- le señalo con el dedo.

Draco estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar el comentario e inmediatamente dirigió sus ojos hacia el pasto, donde estaban las animadoras de Slytherin. En efecto, Pansy Parkinson estaba ahí, con su mini-falda y provocativa blusa, meneando pompones de un lado a otro. De pronto una abanicada de ira recorrió su cuerpo y sin pensarlo dos veces golpeo con el bate la bludger en dirección del jugador de Quidditch que observaba a Pansy, a su Pansy.

El jugador chillo del dolor, haciendo que las chicas voltearan a verlo asustadas, para después seguir con sus miradas la trayectoria que llevaba el pobre muchacho, iba directamente al suelo.

Oh Merlín.- grito una de las animadoras. Todas salieron disparadas en dirección al Slytherin tirado en el suelo, parecía que se había roto algo.

Oh, Bradford, ¿estas bien?- le pregunto Nicole preocupada.

¿Qué te duele?- pregunto Pansy incandose y acercándose a él. El chico señalo el lugar sin mucho entusiasmo.

Puede que se haya roto algunas costillas.- dijo Draco secamente detrás de las chicas.

Debemos llevarlo con la Sra. Pomfrey.- Dijo Pansy.

Las chicas se encargaron de Bradford, lideradas por Pansy quien con su varita levitaba al chico camino al castillo.

Bien hecho Malfoy.- dijo molesto Nott

¿Ahora que haremos sin Bradford? Pasaran semanas para que regrese al campo.-

Podemos ganar sin el perfectamente.- dijo enojado el rubio, bajándose de su escoba y caminando a los vestidores.

Aventó la escoba con fuerza al suelo, fue un milagro que no se rompiera. Se quito rápidamente el uniforme y se metió a las duchas, dejo que el agua fría lo estremeciera y bajara la temperatura de su cuerpo. Trato de despejar su mente, encontrar un pequeño espacio de paz, pero todo el tiempo estaba ella, presente, en su cabeza. Era inevitable.

Tenia que ser honesto consigo mismo, se estaba enamorando de Pansy Parkinson … y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para que algún día pudiera hacerse llamar Pansy Malfoy, o moriría intentándolo.


End file.
